


Big Hero Oneshots

by Redwop



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mentions of Death, Sibling Incest, Trans Male Character, i will add tags as the chapters go on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redwop/pseuds/Redwop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shots featuring the characters of Big hero 6 in numerous situations based on headcanons and ideas that I get in my head at the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Hero Oneshots

**Hiro: 16 Tadashi: 18 (Both are legal)**

“Ah! D-Dashi!” Hiro panted as his brother thrusted into him. His nimble fingers found their way into Tadashi’s ebony hair and he tugged gently, eliciting a moan from the older boy.

Above him, Tadashi admired the sight of his baby brother below him, panting, flushed, head thrown back in pleasure and looking undeniably sexy. All too soon, Tadashi felt the familiar pooling of heat in his stomach and he rammed harder into Hiro, mouth hanging open and moaning.

“Hiro- I-I’m gonna..” He trailed off. The younger teen panicked slightly and tried to push Tadashi off.

“T-Tadashi, not inside!” He exclaimed, only it was too late. He felt Tadashi let go inside of him, felt the warmth jet through him. He felt tears pool and spill out his eyes.

“I’m so sorry Hiro.” Tadashi apologised and pulled out and carried his brother through to their shared bathroom where he proceeded to empty his little brother of his seed. When he finished he sat on the floor cradling his crying brother to his chest.

_And now we wait._

* * *

 

Hiro gasped as he woke up overheated and sweaty. He sat up and looked around the empty room, to Tadashi’s empty side of the room. “I heard a sound of distress, are you okay Hiro?” The robotic voice of Baymax jolted Hiro into the realm of being awake. “I’m okay Baymax, just a bad dream. I’m satisfied with my care.” And the robot returned to the charging station and deflated. Hiro lay back down, curled up and let the tears fall and he silently sobbed and he gently stroked his bulging stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> These are some drabbles and I may expand a few of them in the future. Some chapters will feature Hidashi, both related and non-related and random ideas or based on headcanons I have found. Feel free to send in requests if you want. Not all of them will be shippy.
> 
> It will be marked as complete but I will be adding chapters as and when I complete them!


End file.
